Halloween leads to thiiings
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: Karkat will kill part self for this stupid bet he made with Sollux. Now he is stuck wearing a costume that will get him forever made fun of and stuck at a party. Though not all seems bad well for a certain Strider which a certain Strider might indulge with Karkat in more than one thing. (Trolls/human coexist world, after a year or whatever after the game and yeah in high school.)


Halloween leads to thiiiiiings

= = Can't guess what Karkat is being for Halloween

Stupid nooksucker Sollux and his stupid fuckass lisp and his stupid pissing bitch bet. I wish I could punch past self for this stupid fucking situation I'm in now. I can't believe I even let idiotic past me do this. No, no, no I can't do this, I can't go to the party like this. I rather face the other concisne that Sollux has if I didn't go out in this. Then I remember what they were and said fuck it.

I rather do this than that.

I sighed out loud and put the last item on my costume. I draped a black trench coat around me so no one will I left my hive and went to the Halloween party that Egbert and Harley are throwing. I made my way down the street, making sure my coat covers my costume. Their hive came into view and I sped up. The night air blew across me, I tighten my grip on my coat and duck my head so the wind wasn't directly blowing into my face. I reach their hive's door, I could hear the drunken laughter mixed in with loud music from the hive. I could feel my face becoming warm as I realized that I will have to go in and take my coat off, damnit.

I knocked on the door, the sound of my own knocking making me nervous and asking myself: Why?

Soon the door open, relieving John Egbert himself behind the door. His sky blue eyes lit up at the sight of me and thank fucking human god he hasn't notice my costume or I should say my covered costume. John himself was a magician, the clique magician with the top hat and sparkling outfit and black wand with the white tip.

"Karkat! Awww I thought you would be a car, ha ha ha." He laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes at him and scowl. Fucking bulgelicker. "What are you supposed to be though Karkat? Wait -" God fucking damnit, I forgot about my head. "OH! Your -"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT NOOKSNIFFER!I LOST A BET WITH THOLLUX THE FUCKING ASSMUCNHER AND HAD TO WEAR THIS!" Dramatically taking my coat off.

"Wow, jeez calm down Karkat and - "Once he saw the shit I had to wear. "No comment." All was said and John step aside to let me.

I huffed and marched past him, need to find a corner or better yet a closet. Then I could hide my shameglobes.

I didn't get fair before someone stop me. Cull me please?

"Karkat! We're both kitties!" Nepeta came out of no where, well from a group of other people dressed the same and a Equius.

"Yeah I know Nepeta." I said and try to get around her.

"You should join us it would pawsitivly awesome!" She said excitedly.

"I'm supposed to meet someone." I mumble, which is true... somewhat. Sollux wants a picture and then the bet would be over... then I could fucking leave! Yes, I need to find that lispy fuck and then get my ass out of here before anyone else sees me in this fucking humiliating costume. If could wear Netepa's then great but nope Sollux has to pick this one. Speaking of Nepeta's costumes, she had her usally blue hat but with matching tutu and cat tail. Simple long sleeve black shit with a mixture of different cat fur patterns on it in olive green. Plus fuzzy leg warmers with the same design as her shirt.

"Awwwww furrrne." She said with a pout before pouncing off to join her cat group she made and also wishing me a happy Halloween in a cheerful tone.

I let out a relief tone before looking for the fucker who put me in this hell hole. I weaved through the crowd, I thought this was only friends party? Unless Strdoucheder invited the whole assmuncher school... looks like it. People were dancing to my right and there was beer pong going on to my left. I felt hands try to get a hand full but I swipe at them with my claws. That would teach them a lesson to touch a angry troll, bulgelickers.

I reach the back the house and no sign of Sollux, gog damnit! Why me? WHY ME!

I was about to turn around and start looking for him or try to message him on trollian when I heard too fucking familiar voice.

"Mine, someone finally realizing their true namesake?"

Of course.

I turn around and was met with thee douchest bag of all and of course he was wearing the most douchest clique costume.

= = Be douchest clique costume

Hey, this costume is a classic and also a nice cover up. My costume was indeed the clique vampire costumes you find for your sons at the Halloween stores.

"What are you? Edward Cullen? Sparkle fucking pussy ass vampire?" Sexy Karkitty asked, crossing his arms and scowling at me. His hips sway to the side as he shifted his weigh which moved his fluffly cat tail. I'm so glad I have shades or else who could tell my eyes where following those hips. Enter Shakira music, hips don't lie. Oh god damn, there must be a god because he finally answered my prayers. I been crushing on this nubbable troll since, I don't know when just know I'm head over heals for this troll.

Karakt's cat costume was sexy as hell. He had a leather halter top, leather collar with a big bell, booty ass leather shorts and oh god the fishnet leggings and the Doc Martins. His black white tip cat ears were set just right so his adorable nubby horns are covered. The last accessory was his finger less gloves.

"Heh, the guy wish he was me. But no, I'm Dracula. The coolest and most badass vampire of all time."

"Who the fuck is that?"

I made an ironic gasp with hands to my face, bringing the whole ironic train to full speed on this. Karkat rolled his eyes at my gesture."I'm shock! You never heard of the great vampire, Count Dracula? Thee one who made vampires who they are?"

"Oh shut the fuck up and spot being an over dramatic wriggler over it." He again rolled his eyes at me.

"Man, you are so coming over my house after this and we are having a movie marathon." Perfect for sloppy makeouts which could lead to thiiiiiings.

"Pfft sure, whatever Strider."

"Great, it's a date." Oh fuck that rhymes, in a totally ironic way.

"Wha – what?" He stutter, face turning a nice shade of red. I could feel his pulse quicken and how much it's driving my other sense.

"What up with your costume? I know you probably weren't too willing to wear that." Even though I don't mind.

"I lost a bet with Sollux. Even though it's none of you damn business nooklicker." He mumble, regaining his composure but still had a hint of his blush. I need to thank Sollux for this lovely bett.

I smirked at him and was about to make a comment about nooklicker when none other then Spider bitch came into the picture a.k.a Vriska. She of course was her ancestor, Mindfang for Halloween. What else was new? She was her every year, no big fucking deal.

She got an eye full of Karkat's costume and wink at him which brought back blush full on. I went to stoic mode, not wanting to let Vriska catch on that her actions upset me.

"So you dweebs want to play spin the bottle?" She asked.

This brought my mood full swing back to what it was before Vriska spoiled it. I slung my arm around Karkat, getting a nice whiff of him. "Sounds fun." I smirked and Karkat started to stuttered again.

"Perfect. Follow me boys." She said with a smirk and lead the way to the game.

"No no no no No No NO NO NO-" He started to say and try to merge into the crowd to escape. I flashstep behind him and gave his ass a playful smack. He yelped and gave me a shocked look.

"Come on karkitty time to have fun." I smirked.

Karkat gulped and I pushed him forward. He was in putrefied shock, letting me push him though the crowd and leading him to were spider bitch was taking us. Once the crowd broke and there was a group sitting in the living room area, Karkat's wits came back. He started to try to escape but I would let him. I kept a good grip on him and made him sit across from me in the circle for spin the bottle. There was about 11 people here, which I only knew four of them and the rest I knew are from the school we went too. John, Feferi, Eridan and of course Vriska was part of the group playing. John gave me a bro fist which I return and got settled in my sit. I watched Karkat hungrily and watched as the first person spun the bottle. It was a human jock who spun first and landed on Feferi who giggled. Eridan growled and was about to complain and try to do something Eridan like. Feferi ignored him and followed the jock to the closet for their seven minutes. After that Vriska spun next and why you look at that, it landed on John. Who would have thought it would?

Vriska pulled a blushing virgin John, with the goofiest grin on his face, to the closet. Them was my turn. I spun the bottle and again would you look at that, it landed on that sexmuffin kitty sitting awkwardly across from me.

I watched his candy red eyes grew wide and I could see his mouth twitching to start his cuss words filled rant. I flashstep over to him and pulled him up before that could happen. I dragged his kitty ass to the closet, all the while the kitty kept struggling.

I flung him into the closet and slam the door shut. I didn't hesitant to pounce Karkat and full on put my tongue into his gaping mouth. He protest at first but with a sweep of my tongue in his mouth, soon he was kissing back. I tilt his head to get a better angle and my hands to start to roam across his body. But all too soon he broke free of the kiss, breathing heavily, "What the hell Strider." Was all he could get out before I latched onto those luxurious lips. This time it didn't take long for Karkat to kiss back.

Winning.

I trailed away from his lips, kissing the corner of it and making my way down his chin to his neck. Karkat groan as he felt my tongue lip his neck. I could feel his pulse beating under his gray skin. I gently bit his neck which earned me more sweet noises from Karkat. I could feel the way his blood ran under his skin, it was driving me insane, it – it brought a new hunger other lust.

At that moment, I pierced my now extend fangs into his neck. I heard pain filled gasp from Karkat and almost made me stop. I couldn't though, I was hungry and I haven't feed in weeks. I wish it wasn't Karkat though.

I started to suck his blood, tasting his unique candy red blood. I have to say it tasted so much better then human's.

I could feel his body reacting to it and Karkat moan out loud. I started to rut against, still drinking his blood and Karkat moan louder this time. He rutted back and I moan into his neck. He laced his fingers though my hair and warped his legs around me. I held him against the wall, my hands feeling that plush ass and rubbed harder on him. Soon I could feel my release, coming into my pants. I pulled away from his neck and moan. Karkat went tense I could tell by his mouth hanging open, his eyes squeezed shut that I wasn't the only one who jizzed into their costume.

"So still on for that marathon?"I asked once I regain my breath.

* * *

A lovely Halloween this year... yeah sort of. Got bored and made this. When in doubt and away from friends and knows no one in the area writes fanfic and watch horror movies plus Nightmare Before Christmas. So yeah I like Dave vampire, not enough of those around. Tempted to draw the costumes I mentions. Tempted to make a sequel... any whore hope you enjoy and hope you guys had an awesome Halloween if you celbrate if not then have a nice night. Levae some review too while you're at it.


End file.
